The present invention pertains to a hybrid drive device that includes an engine and an electric motor each serving as a drive source and that transfers power to drive wheels via an automatic transmission, and in particular relates to a lubricating device that directly supplies lubricating oil to a predetermined friction element, such as a brake, of an automatic transmission.